pantystockingwithgarderbeltfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Coat
The extremely narsissistic angle working with his sister Necklace, Coat is said to be the reincarnation of Pride and Wrath. Due to this he can`t stand anybody, even his own sister and often says ``suck my dick you whore``. Coats colour theme is sky blue, pale lime green, and deep grey (almost black). His weapons are Two single action Colt revolvers (as he wears and under AND overcoat) but can wield just one as well. =History= Coat's Mother was a very innocent woman, who fell in love with a man not much older than her self and they were wed not long after they met. She gave birth to Coat three years after the marriage and than Necklace two years after him. The four of them died in a house fire and were sent to Heaven. Coat and his sister were always disloyal and rambunctious a long period of time, but as the time passed they became more and more corrupt on top of that. After an incident between the two caused a large fight to ensue and they were both kicked from heaven until they could mend the bond between each other and change their sinful ways. =Fighting= Coat's weapon is any variation of a coat, blazer, or sweater. If he grabs it from human the more patient or humble the person is, the stronger the weapon. However he usually uses his deep blue blazer which is his over coat, and his dark grey undercoat or a coat his sister was wearing. In emergencies if he ties the two coats together it will form a .44 Magnum Marlin Model 1894 carbine. Coat stays to the side lines when fighting unless absolutely nessicary, he shoots from a far with great persision and technique. He is more the brains than the brawn between duo. Coats transformation outfit is a pair of blue glowy pants and white shoes with blue like highlights and a belt with a medium blue heart shaped buckle. he also has 4 arm cuffs, 2 for upper arm and 2 for the lower arm. His triple spiral tattoo is also visible during this stage. It is most likely meant to represent the traditional Celtic triskele. The symbol has a variety of meanings: the stages of life and progress through life (action, moving forward, etc), reincarnation (connoted by the continuous, connected, spiral),or more appropriately, the three realms (heaven, earth, hell). =Appearance= Coat is 5'10" and his skin is a very fair, and almost looks as if he is sick. His eyes are medium blue with an upper indigo colouring. His hair is charcoal grey with blue and lime green streaks coming up from the bottom, his bangs separated in the middle into two parts. His hair stops 4 inches below his butt. As he uses his a coat to fight, Coat usually wears and over and under coat with whatever shirt or pants he desires. His common attire is a deep blue blazer with a light grey shirt and dark grey undercoat, usually accompanied by a blue and green striped scarf or medium green tie. For bed he usually dressed in his boxers, sometimes with a baggy pair of pajama pants over top. Coat's beach outfit is a pair of light green swim trunks. For school he wears a black school uniform with the button up top. Along with black trousers with a green and blue cuff around the bottom, with black boots. During winter, Coat either wears a thicker deep blue coat like his usual one. Or a black coat with a large fluffy, real fur collar. And just wears his normal black or white pants. He also wear a pair of brown winter boots with blue stripes. =Personality= Coat is a complete self centered,stubborn, egotistical, and narsisistic jerk. He could care less about anybody around him and would rather spend his time making sure he is looking as godly as possible. Coat is also a sadist, willing to engage in any semi violent fantasy the woman would like, though usually prefers to just keep himself pleased. Coat is very hot headed as well, having such a short fuse tends to be a problem when working with his very hyper and melodamatic sister. He usually tries to direct said anger at objects and ghosts rather than the people around him, unless they have it coming. WIthin his hard self centered and stubborn exterior Coat has a soft side for rather curvy women, not quite fat, but enough to give her a shape rather than a sick figure which women seem to see as attractive. He tries to hide the fact that he likes Anatta (another name for humility; opposite of Pride) but Necklace sees right though his act. Likes *Curling up on a cold day *Anatta *Himself *His hair *Patient people *Soup Dislikes *Necklace *Messy people *Most Animals *Waking up too ealry *Satin *Not to fond of sugar =Sexual Orientation= Coat is very self centered, so he doesn't want another man stepping on his toes. He does not my homosexual relationships but he tends to attract over powering males. SO Coat tends to go for very shy, short women with high standards (intelligance levels, hygeine, etc.) as they are more in the background compared to him, though even with this he has a hard time having long relationships as he is very fond of women and usually attracts more than one making his partner jealous (usualy results in her leaving). =Trivia= *Coat collects a variety of things, mostly Swedish made clocks or self playing instruments (player pianos, music boxes, etc.) though not many people know of this collection of his. *He is alos very well versed in medical history and modern medical procedures, not that he could do open heart sugery, but he's knows quite a bit about basic stuff. =Gallery= Coat.png|Coat's Transformation Coatnormal.png|Coat Basic 1 Cooooaatt.png|Coat's Basic 2 Coo.png|Coat's Winter Outfit Coa.png|Sketch of Coat from August 2012 Category:Angels Category:Males Category:Male Category:Pride Category:Wrath Category:Tops